


cockblocked

by awkwardspaceturtle (CastelloFlare)



Series: they're not quite a secret [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time they were about to do it, the world just mercilessly interferes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cockblocked

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first fic featuring matt!  
> also i'm slacking off again bc i'd rather be doing sheith than do work otl ;;;w;;;

They’d already been dating for more than a month – after weeks of distant gazes and quickly looking away when the other turns to look at them; of friendly yet awkward nods in the garrison hallways; of Shiro’s pinky lightly grazing the side of Keith’s hand; of Keith letting his longing stare be discovered by Shiro; of finally coming together with all the courage they could muster and Keith’s mouth pressing tightly against Shiro’s lips – and it’s surprising how these two testosterone-driven teenagers held out for _that_ long without having sex.

They tried, the honestly did – they knew that _this_ was something good, something special, and they knew that the first time they’d do it would mean _something_ to both of them, but the universe just seemed to be conspiring against them.

Every time they were about to _do_ it, the world just mercilessly interferes.

For example, here’s a tip for dating: _never_ do it in the library. People think it’s a good idea, but it. Just. Isn’t. Keith will fight anyone who thinks otherwise.

The first time they felt like coupling, he had accompanied Shiro to look for reference books, and the sight of the older teen immersed in deep concentration as he looked through rows and rows of shelves as he carried a thick pile of books in his hands – and the increased awareness that they were _pretty isolated_ from the other cadets – made Keith’s heart pound so madly inside his ribcage that he feared the tiny thumps could be heard all throughout the hushed library.

Finally he couldn’t help himself any longer, what with Shiro’s pheromones clouding the very air he breathed; he pressed a hand against Shiro’s bicep and with suggestive eyes he tipped his head towards a narrow hallway of books that led to the darker part of the library. The sudden tightness of Shiro’s jaw and the reddening of his cheeks was the signal that he understood Keith’s invitation, and _damn it_ if he didn’t oblige because Keith looked so delectable and ripe for taking.

With the stack of books neatly placed on the floor ( _I’ll come back for you_ , Shiro had whispered), Keith took Shiro by the hand and pulled him deep into the book-infested labyrinth, and once he decided they were far enough from everyone else, he clutched Shiro’s collar and pulled him into a deep wet kiss, breathing him in and tasting his moist sweetness. Shiro eagerly pushed back with his lips and tongue, one hand reaching down and to lift Keith’s right thigh, and pressing his own knee between Keith’s open legs in dire urgency, he drove them both against a whole shelf of books where they began to grind fiercely against each other.

They thought the weight of the books would hold the shelves in place, but they were sorely mistaken – their combined weight pressed against the metal framework somehow tipped the whole bulk – and like a cruel metaphor for their following attempts at sex, the shelves all fell back down like dominoes. Surprised gasps and screams erupted from all over the place, along with thick clouds of dust that aided the guilty pair in their stealthy exit before anyone could figure out that there wasn’t an earthquake.

Another time they felt like doing it was when they saw the light turned off early in the mess hall – how sneaky and profane it would be to spill their first coupling seed in one of the dining tables, they felt compelled to find out. Quietly and yet giddily like the sappy teenagers they were, they trudged towards to double doors, Shiro grinning like an idiot when he found out they weren’t locked, and with a gentle push, they both went in at the same time –

\-- and ruined a birthday surprise for some random yet obviously well-loved cadet.

Any other time and place they tried to _do it_ , they either broke something or alerted the garrison security, and after a month of trying and always getting interrupted, they became so close to thinking of going celibate until further notice.

“Why don’t you two just do it right here?” Matt cocked an eyebrow as he gestured their dorm room.

The pair visibly flinched from where they sat at Shiro’s bed comparing notes, their faces sporting a twin shade of crimson. Matt had been trapped here with them for three tension-filled minutes, and he knew he was being the unintentional third wheel.

With a sigh, the young Holt continued, “ _Yes_ , I know you two are dating, and, _yes_ , I know you’re legitimately tutoring him right now, Shiro, but obviously you guys are like wild cats in heat and you’d much rather study each other’s anatomies than discuss physics.”

Then he stood up from his study table, made a show of stretching his limbs, and went for the door.

“I’ll just maybe annoy Commander Iverson for a couple of hours,” Matt shrugged, a sly smile on his innocent face as the mechanized door slid behind him, concealing the blushing pair inside.

“Well… that was… easy,” Shiro muttered awkwardly, his cheeks burning, before his mouth was ambushed by a feverish yet equally embarrassed Keith.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. shiro never came back for the books after all boohoo


End file.
